


Only You, Brat

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You, Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Dec 16th 2011 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own squat.

They were at the Burrow, celebrating Christmas. The fire was crackling merrily, they were all happily stuffed with Molly’s excellent cooking, and everyone was taking turns opening gifts.   
  
Life was good.   
  
“Ok, Severus--now it’s your turn,” Hermione Weasley said, her arm around her wife.   
  
All eyes in the room turned to the imposing man, who nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.   
  
He began unwrapping his small mountain of gifts, leaving the one from Harry for last. Opening it, he saw a folded pile of black cloth. Puzzled, he held it up, and after a moment, the whole room burst out in laughter. Turning it around, he read the lettering across the front: “I Park At The Rear!”   
  
“Harry!” he roared, mortified.   
  
“What? ‘Cuz no one’s figured out I’m the bottom in this relationship?” Harry replied with a shit-eating grin.   
  
Severus covered his face with his hands, muttering, “Only you, brat . . . only you.” 

 

 


End file.
